I Carry Your Heart With Me
by Mariale Sparkies
Summary: Traducción. AU, AH. Bella se ofrece a darle a Renée un poco de tiempo a solas junto a su nuevo novio, y pasa su verano en Forks. No cuenta con conocer a Edward, un sexy y sentimental músico. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y la historia fue creada por la autora _Amethyst Jackson_, yo sólo la traduzco :)

**N/T: **Un hermoso, dulce y largo one-shot entre Edward y Bella, que lo disfruten :)

**I Carry Your Heart with Me**

**_Llevo tu corazón conmigo _**

**_***_**

¿Por qué me había ofrecido a pasar mi verano en Washington? Oh, cierto, porque mi mamá y su nuevo novio necesitaban un poco de privacidad – en otras palabras: no quería encontrármelos haciéndolo. Ugh.

Me pregunté si la seguridad de mis delicadas retinas valía la pena los dos meses de inmenso aburrimiento que era Forks. Tendría que encontrar algo con lo que pasar el tiempo.

Quería a Charlie, pero así como nos parecíamos, también éramos completamente diferentes. Charlie y yo éramos los dos quietos, solitarios. Él necesitaba un poco más en la vida que una cerveza fría y una caña de pescar. Desafortunadamente, por lo mucho que amaba estar sola con un buen libro, no compartía mucho alguno de los pasatiempos de Charlie. ESPN me aburría hasta llorar, y carecía de amor hacia el aire libre. Probablemente por ello era que siempre había preferido quedarme con Renée. Me volvía loca, sí, pero sí me mantenía ocupada y entretenida.

Mientras llegábamos a la antigua casa en el coche patrulla, noté una vieja camioneta estacionada en la calzada.

"¿De quién es eso?" pregunté, pensando si Charlie estaba esperando a alguien. Hombre, esperaba que no estuviera lanzándome alguna cosa estilo fiesta-sorpresa-de-bienvenida-a-casa. Aunque eso no parecía del estilo de Charlie…es algo que Renée sí haría.

"Yo – uh – lo tome prestado de Billy Black. Su hijo, Jacob, la arregló, pero ninguno de los dos la utiliza, por lo que pensé que tal vez podrías usarla mientras estás aquí."

"Gracias," dije, tocada ante su consideración. Sería bueno ser capaz de ir a los alrededores sin la asistencia de Charlie.

En vez de sentarme por la casa todo el día mientras Charlie miraba béisbol, fui a verificar el área del 'centro de la ciudad'. Exploré un poco antes de visitar la tienda de comestibles, pero no había mucho que ver. Pensé que tal vez había ganado la lotería cuando vi los montones de folletos en una cafetería, pero la mayoría terminaron siendo cosas como reuniones de asociaciones de padres y profesores y de los Boy Scouts. Sin embargo, encontré uno que publicitaba una interpretación en un bar de Port Ángeles este sábado. Alguien de la ciudad llamado Edward Cullen. Decidí en ir, sólo por tener algo que hacer. Tal vez resulte ser terrible, pero tal vez pueda encontrar una buena biblioteca en Port Ángeles mientras estuviera allí. Los libros podrían llenar una cantidad de tiempo decente. Eso sería bueno.

Encontré la tienda de comestibles y compré lo suficiente para cocinar por unas buenas dos semanas. La inspección inicial de la cocina de Charlie no era algo prometedor.

El resto de la semana pasó más o menos en el mismo aburrido estilo. Mientras Charlie trabajaba, yo limpiaba la casa de arriba a abajo, mirando durante horas televisión sin sentido, y preparé las cenas. Estaba tan, tan aburrida.

Estaba bastante emocionada cuando llegó el sábado, tanto que decidí pasar todo el día en Port Ángeles, la mitad de éste en una antigua biblioteca, revisando todos los títulos. Compré material de leer suficiente para todo el mes, al menos.

Estuve unas pocas horas en Starbucks leyendo y mirando a las personas en la tarde. Agarré un sándwich para la cena y me senté en un parque comiendo – un poco de éste fue para las palomas. Finalmente, era casi la hora del show. Me paré en una línea bastante corta fuera del bar antes de pagar el precio de la entrada y tener marcada mi mano con una gran X para señalar la carencia de edad legal para beber. No que hubiera querido beber de todos modos. Encontré una esquina apartada desde donde podía observar. Tenía una vista decente de la tarima.

Veinte minutos después de que a este Edward Cullen se le había programado empezar, apareció en la tarima, y fui golpeada sin aliento. Era…precioso. Realmente hermoso. Incluso desde aquí, podía decir que sus ojos serían hermosos desde cerca…su rostro era una perfecta construcción – fuerte y masculina mandíbula compensada con suaves y carnosos labios; una larga, levemente curvada nariz; espesas cejas que le daban una apariencia meditabunda…su cabello eran revueltas greñas cobrizas, levantadas como si hubiera estado pasando una mano a través de él nerviosamente toda la noche, como hizo ahora.

Y su cuerpo, también, era perfecto, para mi estimación. Alto y delgado, su camisa negra abrazaba su pecho y se levantaba mientras levantaba la correa de su guitarra sobre su cabeza, revelando una parte de piel sobre sus bajos jeans, una raja de piel extendiéndose sobre perfectas caderas, el espécimen más excelente de todas las pelvis masculinas que antes había visto. Y en eso sus manos elegantes y de largos dedos se envolvieron alrededor de la guitarra. Sus antebrazos se flexionaron mientras empezaba a tocar.

Y mi corazón se detuvo ante el sonido de su voz. Era baja y ronca, acariciando la melodía como un amante. Ni siquiera podía procesar las palabras que cantaba, sólo el increíble tono de su voz mientras su dedos rasgaban la guitarra.

Miré su acto, cautivada. Tocó con tanta emoción, infundiendo cada nota con significado. Como músico, era versátil, tocando varias canciones con la guitarra antes de moverse hacia un piano a un lado de la tarima. Se movió a través de una rápida canción, jugando con todo su cuerpo, antes de ralentizar hacia un número que desgarraba del corazón, y en eso deslizándose en una pieza tan sensual que estuve apretando mis piernas juntas en el taburete en el que me sentaba.

Terminó su show con dos canciones más en la guitarra. Estaba fascinada con el movimiento de sus labios mientras cantaba, la forma en que se amoldaban a las palabras y rozaban ligeramente el micrófono cada cuanto. Dios, su voz…el profundo timbre me erizaba la piel.

Terminó con una ronda de aplausos de la audiencia y envió una hermosa sonrisa, enseñando unos hoyuelos que eran de alguna forma sexy en vez de tiernos y dientes lo suficientemente blancos para poner a Ben Affleck en vergüenza.

Salió fuera del estadio, y la audiencia de dispersó, la mayoría dirigiéndose al bar, algunos empezando a bailar con la música viniendo de arriba.

Me rezagué allí por alguna razón, incuso aunque no hubiera más nada para mí en ese lugar. ¿Qué estaba pensando, que volvería a aparecer milagrosamente? Su show terminó. No tenía alguna razón por la que quedarse, tampoco, excepto tal vez para acostarse con alguna del grupo de buitres rubias que habían estado haciendo gala de su escote en la tarima.

"Un centavo por tus pensamientos," una voz dijo detrás de mí.

Salté y me volteé para ver un jóven chico rubio, probablemente de mi edad. Estaba sosteniendo una cerveza, incluso aunque era claramente demasiado joven para beber, y tenía la misma X negra en su mano derecha que yo tenía.

"Soy Mike Newton," continuó, no esperando por los pensamientos que había pedido. "¿Viniste a ver a Edward?"

"¿Lo conoces?" pregunté, sosteniéndome en esa declaración y olvidando convenientemente en darle mi nombre.

"Sí, vamos juntos al instituto. O fuimos. Acaba de graduarse."

"¿De verdad?" estaba genuinamente sorprendida. Edward se las había arreglado en el escenario como alguien mucho mayor, alguien maduro más allá de sus años. No podía imaginármelo siendo sólo un par de años mayor que yo.

"Sí, la buena y antigua secundaria de Forks," Mike divagó. "Su papá es un cirujano en el hospital. Todos pensaron que Edward se iría a la escuela de medicina, también, desde que era tan inteligente, pero ni siquiera va a la universidad. Tratando de llevarlo como músico en vez." Mike sacudió su cabeza como si eso fuera lo más loco que hubiera escuchado antes.

"Creo que podría lograrlo." Diablos, daría lo que fuera por una grabación de esa voz para escuchar todo el tiempo…

"Hmm, bueno, él – oh, hey, allí está," Mike dijo, sonando menos que contento. Miré sobre mi hombro y lo vi caminando hacia nosotros. Mi corazón golpeteó erráticamente en mi pecho.

"Hey, Mike." Su voz era hipnotizante. Me miró con una amigable sonrisa. "¿Quién es tu amiga?"

Esperé tontamente para que Mike me presentara hasta que me di cuenta que no tenía idea de quién era yo. "Bella Swan," dije, extendiendo mi mano estúpidamente.

La tomó con una ceja alzada. "¿La hija perdida del jefe Swan? Escuché que venías para pasar el verano. Soy Edward Cullen."

Me sonrojé. Maldita pequeña ciudad chismosa. "Uh, sí. Charlie es mi papá."

"¿Algo te hizo huir de Phoenix? ¿Es Phoenix, verdad?" preguntó, sonriendo un poco. Resistí la necesidad de desmayarme.

"Sí, Phoenix, ¿pero qué te hace decir eso?" le pregunté. Era vagamente consciente de Mike revolviéndose impacientemente en mi vista periférica, pero toda mi atención estaba en Edward.

"Bueno, no has estado aquí en años, de acuerdo a lo que dicen. Pensé que algo había cambiado para que de pronto hicieras de Forks tu lugar vacacional."

"Touché," tuve que acordar. "Sí…mi mamá empezó a salir con este chico, y está volviéndose bastante serio."

El rostro de Edward se volvió pensativo. "¿No te gusta?"

"Oh, no," me apresuré a corregirlo. "No, él está bien. Sólo que no necesito encontrarme a mi mamá besándose, ¿sabes?"

Edward rió. "Así que, ¿qué te trae a Port Ángeles esta noche?"

Me volví a ruborizar. "La verdad es que vi tus folletos, y necesitaba algo que hacer de todos modos, por lo que pensé que te chequearía." Me volví más roja al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Tu música, me refiero. Chequear tu música."

Volvió a reir. Dios, éste Apollo-en-carne-y-hueso estaba parado aquí hablándome, y yo estaba actuando como una idiota. Con un testigo, también.

"Bueno, ¿qué piensas, Bella?" preguntó, sonriendo ligeramente y penetrando sus intensos ojos en los míos. Podía ver ahora que eran un bosque verde.

"¿Sobre qué?" pregunté deslumbrada. ¿De qué habíamos estado hablando?

"Sobre la música. Sabes, la que estabas chequeando," bromeó.

"Oh, cierto. Estuvo genial. Me refiero, estuviste genial – la forma en que _tocas,_" Estaba hablando demasiado, y no me importaba. "Nunca antes he visto a alguien con tanta intensidad."

Era difícil darse cuenta en la oscura luz, pero estaba bastante segura de que _él_ estaba sonrojándose ahora. "Gracias, Bella. Nadie nunca me ha dicho algo remotamente como eso."

"Encuentro eso difícil de creer," me mofé. "Eres increíble."

"No muchas personas parecen creerlo," se encogió de hombros. "¿Puedo comprarte algo para beber? Me refiero, tendrá que ser un refresco, desde que todos aquí saben que todavía tengo diecisiete."

"¿Sólo tienes diecisiete?" estaba boquiabierta. Realmente no actuaba o lucía de su edad, para nada.

"Dieciocho este mes, pero sí. ¿Y tú?"

"Diecisiete en septiembre." Repliqué. Él volvió a sonreír.

"Así que, ¿qué te parece ese refresco?" volvió a sugerir.

"Sí, claro." Lo que fuera para mantener hablando a este dios sobre los mortales.

"Espera aquí," instruyó. Sólo cuando estaba fuera de mi vista me di cuenta que Mike se había ido a hablar con otra chica. Al menos no estaba tan decepcionado ante mi indiferencia hacia él.

Edward regresó con dos vasos y me entregó uno.

"Gracias," dije, tomando un cuidadoso trago a través del sorbete. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era refresco sobre mí.

"¿Qué te gusta escuchar normalmente, Bella?"

Siempre me habían dado miradas graciosas cuando respondía esta pregunta, debido a mi menos que normal gusto, pero no pensé que tenía que preocuparme por ello con un genio musical. Me preocupaba más que él pensaría que era una idiota sin gusto. "Lo que sea menos rap, realmente, aunque no me preocupo mucho por la música Pop. Escucho bastante clásica…suelo preferir artistas que tienen una fuerte perspectiva creativa."

Sonrió ampliamente. "Es como si estuvieras dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Cuál es tu compositor favorito?"

"Difícil de decir…supongo que me gustan los Románticos. Más expresivos. ¿Tal vez Fauré?"

"Mmm, buena elección. A mí me gusta dar un paso más adelante. ¿Has escuchado a algunos Modernistas? Son bastante innovadores."

Hablamos y hablamos por horas sobre la música, en eso libros y películas, todas nuestras influencias, hasta que el camarero anunció la última llamada y Edward se ofreció a llevarme a mi coche.

"Es una ciudad bastante aburrida, pero hay bastantes borrachos por aquí esta noche."

"Ok, gracias." Le dejé dirigirme fuera hacia el frío aire de la noche, feliz por cualquier excusa para extender nuestro tiempo juntos.

"Por cierto, gracias por venir esta noche," me dijo. "No muchas personas quieren darle una oportunidad a alguien de quien nunca han escuchado."

"Bueno, deberían," dije. Con Edward, al menos, porque estuvo absolutamente increíble. "Oh, este es mío."

Edward miró hacia la oxidada camioneta y alzó una ceja, escéptico.

"Bueno, es prestado," admití, "por el verano."

"Genial," rió mientras yo desbloqueaba mi puerta. Cuando estuvo abierta, medio su mano para ayudarme, lo que estuvo bien, porque pude verme a mí misma cayéndome de plano en mi rostro al frente de él, y eso hubiera sido…realmente mortificante.

Cuando estuve seguramente sentada, él dudó. No tuve tiempo para prepararme antes de que se abalanzara adentro y presionara sus labios gentilmente contra los míos. Fue lento para apartarse, dándome todo el tiempo de sentir las corrientes eléctricas pulsando a través de mí ante el toque de su boca. Sólo había sido besada una vez antes – alguien le había retado a un chico que me besara en el baile de séptimo grado; nunca me había imaginado que tendría la valentía de realmente hacerlo – pero yo instintivamente supe que _así_ era como se suponía que se debía sentir.

Se apartó. Quería sostenerlo conmigo, pero no podía hacer que mis brazos se movieran.

"Espero que nos veamos pronto," dijo suavemente, absorbiéndome en sus demasiado-intensos ojos.

Tragué y forcé un asentimiento. "Yo también."

----------

Todavía estaba soñando despierta con Edward en el almuerzo del lunes cuando el teléfono sonó.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Bella?" Conocí la voz intantáneamente, claro. No podía sacarla de mi cabeza

"¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?" pregunté sin pensar.

"Bueno, tu padre está listado en la agenda…lo siento, debí de haber preguntado si estaba bien si llamaba…"

"No, no, está bien. Sólo estaba sorprendida de escuchar sobre ti."

"¿Crees que beso a un montón de chicas con quienes nunca pienso volver a hablar?" estaba bromeando. Un cambio completo era bueno.

"Mi madre sí me advirtió sobre los músicos," bromeé. "Probablemente te gustan todos los tipos de actividades sórdidas a escondidas. Sexo, drogas, _rock and roll_ y todo eso."

Rió. "Sí, en cama a la medianoche y pasar mi domingo cortando el césped. Soy un rebelde sin causa."

"¿Cortando el césped?"

Edward rió. "Sí, mi padre me ha tenido haciéndolo durante años. Algo sobre responsabilidad y ética laboral."

"¿Y cómo te está funcionando?"

"Me convertí en músico, ¿recuerdas?"

Reí. "Así que, um, no es que me importe, pero ¿por qué llamas?"

"Bueno…" comenzó respirando profundamente. "Quería pedirte una cita, pero mi dilema es que quiero verte ahora. ¿Te gustaría…salir…o algo?"

Quería verme. Y estaba balbuceando como si estuviera _nervioso_. Esto era irreal.

"De verdad me gustaría eso," le dije.

"Genial." Sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo. "¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa?"

"Sí, claro." Probablemente no era prudente ir a casa de alguien que apenas conocía, pero no podía _no_ confiar en Edward. Además, si tenía menos que intenciones nobles, no estaba segura que discutiría con él. "¿Dónde vives?"

"¿Por qué no mejor voy a buscarte? Nuestra casa está en medio de la nada; es difícil de conseguir."

"Está bien," volví a acordar.

"Entonces estaré allí en unos minutos."

"Espera, ¿acaso no necesitas saber dónde vivo?"

Edward rió. "La agenda, ¿recuerdas?"

Luego de haber terminado de hablar con Edward, corrí escaleras arriba para cambiarme el andrajoso atuendo que me había puesto esta mañana. Revisé mi escaso armario vacacional, deseando repentinamente ser más femenina. Nunca le he dado mucha importancia a mi apariencia; nunca hubo nadie a quien impresionar.

Edward apareció aproximadamente seis minutos después de haber llamado. En ese tiempo, me había puesto shorts de jean y un más o menos decente top violeta. También había dejado una nota para Charlie diciendo que estaba fuera con "nueva compañía". No necesitaba saber el género de dicha compañía.

"Hola," me saludó con una sonrisa.

"Hola." Mi voz sonó irritablemente falta de aliento.

"¿Estás lista para ir?"

"Oh, cierto." Había olvidado qué íbamos a hacer de nuevo. "Sí, vamos." Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y lo seguí a un Volvo plateado aparcado en la calzada.

Abrió la puerta del pasajero para mí. Nunca había visto a un hombre hacer eso antes, excepto en las antiguas películas. "Entra."

El camino a su casa fue más largo de lo que le había tomado a él para llegar a la mía. Sólo pude suponer que había estado corriendo. ¿Acaso estaba tan impaciente de verme?

Su casa sí que estaba en medio de la nada. Pretendí inspeccionar los alrededores, pero por el rabillo del ojo, lo inspeccioné a él. Estaba vestido casualmente – sandalias en sus pies, jeans raídos, una camisa azul abierta sobre una camiseta blanca, y gafas para protegerse contra la extraña ráfaga de sol de hoy.

Era como si alguien hubiera puesto todo lo que yo quería – y todo lo que nunca supe que quería – en un hombre y lo combinó para hacer a Edward. Nunca he visto a alguien lucir tan bien con tan poco esfuerzo. Diablos, Brad Pitt nunca trabajaría de nuevo si Hollywood descubre esta criatura.

"Aquí estamos." El camino repentinamente emergió de los árboles para revelar una magnífica casa, el tipo de lugar que pondría a Martha Stewart en vergüenza. Por supuesto, el hombre perfecto viviría en una casa perfecta.

"Wow."

Edward sonrió afectuosamente. "Mi madre se la pasa horas y horas viendo libros de arquitectura y diseño. Mi padre le deja hacer lo que quiera con la casa; él no se dio cuenta de que había liberado un monstruo."

"¿Eres hijo único?" me pregunté audiblemente. Era una casa inmensa para sólo tres personas.

"No, tengo un hermano y una hermana. Emmett es dos años mayor – se está divirtiendo tanto en la universidad que no vino a casa para el verano. Alice es dos años menos – sí, tenemos bastante espacio. No sé si estará mucho por aquí. Pasa todo su tiempo junto a su novio, Jasper, quien acaba de venir de su primer año en la universidad."

Edward estaba dirigiéndome por las escaleras principales a este punto. Sostuvo la puerta abierta y me hizo un gesto para que entrara. Caminando hacia la sala de estar era como entrar en una extensión de _Better Homes & Gardens_. Todo estaba perfectamente seleccionado y perfectamente situado, coordinado con armonía sin exacta combinación. Mis ojos cayeron en un hermoso piano de cola contra la ventana.

"No me sorprende que toques tan bien, con esto para practicar," comenté con una sacudida de mano en dirección del piano. Edward sonrió.

"Sí, empecé a tomar clases tan pronto como fui lo suficientemente mayor para sentarme en el banquillo, al parecer. Fui el único con el que funcionó. Emmett y Alice no podían sentarse derechos tanto tiempo."

Sonreí y me acerqué para pasar mis dedos sobre las teclas. "Siempre deseé haber aprendido… ¿Me tocarías algo?"

"Claro. ¿Qué prefieres?" Se sentó en el banquillo y me dio un estirón para sentarme a su lado.

"Lo que sea."

Pensó por un momento y empezó una suave y clásica pieza que fluiría en gentiles ondas y de pronto aumentaría con anhelo. Era como si hubiera sacado las notas directamente de mi corazón; estaba tan perfectamente sintonizada con mis sentimientos en ese momento.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" preguntó luego de que la última nota se desvaneciera.

"Pefecto. Exactamente lo correcto que tocar. ¿Por qué la escogiste?"

Sonrió con nostalgia. "Combinaba con mi ánimo."

Mi corazón brincó y se atoró en mi garganta.

"¿Te gustaría subir a mi habitación?" preguntó cautelosamente. "Está bien si no te sientes cómoda con eso. Es sólo que mi colección de música está allá, y - "

"Está bien, Edward," interrumpí, tocada por su repentina timidez. "Ahora estoy completamente convencida de que eres un músico vagabundo que nunca se ha aprovechado de una chica en su vida."

Se rió sorpresivamente. "Vamos, entonces. Déjame enseñarte mi guarida."

Tomó mi mano y me dirigió dos escaleras arriba, hacia el tercer piso. Su cuarto estaba al final del pasillo.

El interior fue inesperado. Estaba decorado en tonos dorados y negros. Alfombra dorada, cortinas, y el cubrecama eran contrarrestados por el negro sofá, la base de la cama de hierro forjado, y la estantería. Una estantería que estaba completamente llena de CD's. Al lado de la estantería se ubicaba un elaborado sistema de sonido. El estuche de su guitarra estaba colocado contra un armario negro.

Envié mis ojos de vuelta a la estantería. "Hombre, cuando dijiste 'colección de música' estaba imaginando la normal y promedio montaña de CD's."

Rió y se rascó el cuello tímidamente. "Sí…la música es mi obsesión."

"Por lo que veo. Eso está bien, mi colección de libros es casi igual de grande." Revisé las carátulas, viendo unos pocos nombres familiares.

"¿Algo que te gustaría escuchar?"

"Sorpréndeme," sugerí.

"Hmm." Tenía una expresión contemplativa y casi determinada en su rostro mientras seleccionaba un CD como si fuera una decisión de vida o muerte. Era… lindo. Estaba empezando a entender cómo él veía el mundo – en tonos de sonidos, melodías y armonías. Cualquier selección de música, para él, debía ser elegida cuidadosamente para estar en perfecto acuerdo con sus alrededores y sus estados de ánimos.

"Me gusta eso," comenté mientras la música empezaba. Se dejó caer en una esquina del sofá, sus largas piernas estiradas.

"Pensé que sí."

Me acurruqué en la otra esquina del sofá, manteniendo una distancia segura, para que no empieze repentinamente a quitarle la ropa. Era un verdadero peligro.

"Así que dime más sobre ti, Bella," dijo de pronto. "Todo lo que sé es que vives en Phoenix con tu madre y tienes buen gusto en música."

Me encogí de hombros. "No hay mucho que decir, en realidad. No soy exactamente una chica social. Es mayormente colegio y casa…pero cuidar a mi mamá es como un trabajo a tiempo completo algunas veces."

"¿De verdad?" resopló. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Es una niña a corazón," expliqué. "Siempre queriendo hacerlo todo pero no puede encomendarse a nada. No puede cocinar para salvar su vida."

Edward me miró pensativamente. "¿Entonces quién te cuida?"

"Yo lo hago," respondí incómodamente.

"Hmm. No eres como nadie que he conocido, Bella." Eso pareció sorprenderlo tanto que tuve que reír.

"Igualmente, Edward."

Continuó con esa intensa y penetrante mirada mientras empezaba a inclinarse hacia delante, rompiendo el espacio entre nosotros en el sofá. Y como si me hubieran tirado debido a alguna atracción magnética, yo me incliné, también. Su larga y cálida mano, callosa por las cuerdas de la guitarra, vino a cubrir mi mejilla. Tragué, un poco asustada por lo mucho que quería que me besara de nuevo.

"Bella…nunca he deseado tanto a alguien en mi vida," susurró, soltando aire. Olía a café y chocolate. Su rostro era mucho más mesmerizante de cerca.

"Yo tampoco," susurré de vuelta, deslumbrada. ¿Acaso había estado viva antes de este momento? ¿Esto estaba realmente pasándome a mí, a Bella Swan?

Se movió ligeramente y nuestros labios se tocaron. Eléctrico. Robó el aire de mis pulmones, pero eso no importaba; Edward Cullen estaba oficialmente reemplazando el oxígeno como mi fuerza para vivir. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior, y decidí que también podía reemplazar agua y comida.

Edward gimió suavemente. Era un sonido tan erótico que mi cuerpo respondió sin consentimiento. Mis manos se enredaron en su grueso y suave cabello, y mis pechos se arquearon contra su sólido pecho. Sus labios se movieron sensualmente contra los míos, y de pronto estaba cayéndome hacia atrás con sus brazos apretados a mi alrededos. Sus caderas cayeron entre mis piernas, y jadeé ante el impacto sobre mi cargado sexo.

Él soltó un jadeo suyo, y se apartó abruptamente.

"Lo siento, Bella. No quería dejarme llevar tanto," se disculpó, sosteniendo cuidadosamente su peso de mí.

"No te sientas arrepentido," dije sin aliento. "Yo no lo estoy."

----------

Mi verano repentinamente pasó de un exilio auto-impuesto a un paraíso en la tierra. Cada momento que Edward tenía libre, lo pasaba con él. He sido asombrada inicialmente por su belleza y talento, pero era mucho más. Él no tenía idea de lo dotado que era realmente…no sólo modesto, pero incluso se desaprobaba a sí mismo a veces. Era un hermano fiel, adoraba a su madre, y le preocupaba defraudar a su padre. También era increíblemente inteligente con un astuto e ingenioso sentido del humor.

Por alguna extraña razón, yo le gustaba, y yo, por supuesto, estaba completamente atontada.

También pasaba tiempo con su familia – mayormente con su hermana, pero también era invitada para cenas familiares y noches de juegos. Sus padres me recibieron gentilmente. Eran la imagen de la perfecta familia, el tipo con el que yo siempre había deseado crecer.

Alice estaba emocionada por tener una amiga alrededor. Escuché todo sobre su novio, Jasper, de quien ella estaba locamente enamorada. Estaba muriéndose por graduarse y unírsele a la Universidad de Washington, aunque sus padres habían tenido en mente universidades más prestigiosas para ella. Ella quería convertirse en arquitecta – una característica claramente heredada de su madre – y ya estaba haciendo bocetos y dibujando planos.

Edward estaba desarrollando un seguimiento para su música – y para él, personalmente – y a través del de-boca-en-boca, terminó tocando en algún sitio cada semana. Fui a cada concierto, sonriendo con orgullo desde las bancas, mi corazón hinchándose porque lo _conocía_ y sabía lo mucho que se merecía cada ronda de aplausos.

Generalmente, viajaría con Edward hacia cada actuación, a menos que Alice viniera. En eso iría con ella y en la parte de atrás con Edward – la mejor forma para una sesión de besos en la parte de atrás de su coche antes de que me llevara a casa.

Parecía que con cada día que pasaba, el calor entre nosotros crecía, reflejando la pegajosa humedad de los veranos de Washington. Nunca había estado interesada en el sexo – nadie nunca incitó ese tipo de interés en mí, y no estaba a punto de saltar en algo por sólo curiosidad. Aunque con Edward, estaba interesada y me sentía curiosa. Muy curiosa. Curiosa por ver su delgado y musculoso cuerpo ininterrumpido por la ropa, curiosa por sentir su piel contra la mía, curiosa por escucharlo gemir en placer. Mis nervios crepitaban con el deseo como las ondas de calor fijándose sobre el asfalto. Estaba tan consciente sobre mi cuerpo durante estos dias – porque todo ello respondía hacia él. Mi pecho se apretaba y humedad se filtraba entre mis piernas. Todo era nuevo, aterrador y… fantástico.

Edward, por su parte, era mayormente un caballero – con el ocasional y agradable desliz – y trataba al máximo de mantenerme entretenida en todo tipo de formas creativas – nadando en un frío y claro riachuelo; jugando como dos niños en el único parque de la ciudad; conduciendo a la playa para comer malvaviscos y chocolate sobre una fogata… nunca me había divertido tanto o sentido tan libre en toda mi vida.

Nunca quería que terminara. Y aunque sabía que tenía, evitaba el pensamiento, prefiriendo absorber lo más que pueda de Edward antes de tener que decir adiós.

Mis momentos favoritos eran sentarme con él mientras él componía. Algunas veces, se perdería completamente en la música, y yo tenía el placer de mirarlo libremente, su rostro incauto. Y en eso estaban los momentos en que se trabaría y se pondría adorablemente frustrado y nervioso. Esos momentos eran especialmente buenos, cuando apartaría la guitarra y saltaría sobre mí en vez.

Junio se convirtió en Julio, y Julio se derritió en Agosto. Un pequeño pánico se construyó en mi pecho con cada día que me llevaba más cerca de Septiembre, a Phoenix, a una vida en la que ya no estaba segura que pertenecía. Estar con Edward me ha cambiado irreversiblemente…era más ligera, valiente…feliz. ¿Cómo podía regresar a una escuela donde estaba aislada y sin amigos, a recoger la ropa limpia de Renée y a sentarme en casa sola mientras ella salía con Phil? ¿Cuándo mi antigua vida se había vuelto tan vacía?

No, eso no estaba bien. La vida en Phoenix había sido suficiente para la antigua Bella, pero Edward ha expandido las fronteras, estrechado los límites de lo que era posible para mí. No había forma de volver a reducirlos. La nueva Bella no encajaba en el lugar que la antigua Bella había dejado.

Edward reaccionó ante mi amenazante partida con una extraño ánimo urgente. Estaba en tanta negación como yo. Aunque en sus besos, sentía la desesperación. Y su música se volvía cada vez más hosca.

En los últimos días, pasé cada momento con Edward desde la mañana hasta mi hora de regresar a casa. No era suficiente. Y sabía que había una cosa que tenía que hacer antes de irme.

"¿Edward?" Mi boca ya estaba seca.

"¿Hmm?" Nos estiramos en su sofá, conmigo acurrucada entre sus piernas y sostenida seguramente contra su pecho, casi envuelta en él. Sonaba como si estuviera durmiéndose.

"¿Crees…que sería posible…para nosotros pasar una noche solos antes de que yo…me vaya?"

Dudó antes de responder. No me atreví a ver su rostro. "Mis padres y Alice van a visitar unos amigos el día del trabajo el fin de semana. Iba a quedarme aquí de todos modos, para estar contigo. Podrías quedarte. Si eso es lo que quieres."

"¿No es… lo que tú quieres?" pregunté con miedo. ¿Podía soportar ese tipo de rechazo? ¿De él?

"No, Bella, lo quiero… demasiado. Pero solo si estás completamente segura. Me mataría…si fueras a tener arrepentimientos."

"No," Estiré mi cabeza para ver su rostro, que estaba dividido entre preocupación y tentativo deseo. Mi corazón golpeteó emocionadamente. "Lo único de lo que me arrepentiría es perderme un momento contigo."

"Bella," suspiró con nostalgia. "Voy a extrañarte."

Me escondí más en sus brazos y traté de controlar mis lágrimas.

----------

31 de Agosto. Mi vuelo a Phoenix salía a las 1:15 el dos de Septiembre. Este era el final, y tenía que sacarle provecho.

Charlie no sabía que los Cullen iban a estar fuera de la ciudad, por lo que me fui aclamando que Alice quería una tener una pijamada antes de irme a casa. Si sabía la real historia, probablemente arrestaría a Edward, con o sin justificación.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y estremecimientos cuando aparqué en la casa de los Cullen. Edward esperaba por mí en el porche. Se había vestido un poco mejor para esta noche – bien en comparación con sus usuales atuendos. Sus oscuros jeans estaban completamente libres de huecos, y llevaba una camisa de botones blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta sus codos. Aunque las sandalias que tanto amaba estaban todavía en sus pies. No podía soportar el tener sus pies atrapados cuando el clima era cálido. Había seguido el mismo instinto, poniéndome la única falda que había traído conmigo y mi único conjunto que hacía juego de ropa interior.

"Hola," pude decir mientras él tomaba mi bolso por mí. Sonrió y me acercó a él, sosteniéndome fuertemente hasta que estuve calmada de nuevo. Su almizcleña esencia me calmaba hasta los huesos.

"Yo…um…hice cena. ¿Has comido?" preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No podía sentarme el tiempo suficiente."

Él rió y me dirigió hacia adentro, a la cocina. "Cena" era en realidad desayuno – huevos revueltos, tocineta, y esponjosas panquecas.

"Es lo único que sé cocinar," dijo vergonzosamente. Era adorable.

Tuvimos un picnic en el suelo de la sala de estar donde había puesto almohadas, sábanas y velas para el ambiente. No necesitaba hacer ninguno de ese tipo de cosas, pero era como si Edward estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo, y amaba eso de él.

Edward limpió los platos rápidamente luego de que termináramos de comer. Me prohibió que ayudara, pero me senté y miré. No quería estar lejos de él por un momento esta noche.

Cuando estuvo listo, se puso nervioso de nuevo. "¿Ya quieres subir?"

"Sí," asentí. Quería deshacerme de todas las pretensiones y simplemente _estar_ con él. Y nada más importaba.

Edward tomó mi mano y me guió hacia su habitación. Estaba muy consciente sobre su cuerpo junto al mío, del ritmo de su respiración, del pulso en su mano. Quería sumergirme dentro de él y vivir allí durante el resto de mi vida con el sólido pulso de su corazón.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto para mí. También había iluminado su cuarto con velas.

"¿Dónde las encontraste todas?" cuestioné. Ningún hombre tenía tantas candelas.

Rió vergonzosamente. "Mamá estuvo en una fase de aromaterapia. No duró mucho porque le daba dolor de cabeza a papá."

Reí ante el pensamiento. "Sí que huelen bien."

Edward sonrió tímidamente. "Escogí las velas cuyas esencias me recordaban a ti."

Me volteé hacia él con un suspiro, encontrando sus fuertes brazos esperándome. "Sabes que he este ha sido el mejor verano de mi vida, ¿verdad? El mejor período de tiempo. Nunca antes había sido tan feliz. Y es todo por ti."

Sentí su rostro contra mi pelo y respiró profundamente. "Oh, Bella. Ni siquiera sabes la mitad de ello."

Envié mi rostro hacia arriba y encontré el fuerte borde de su mandíbula con mis labios. Él suspiró y bajó su cabeza hacia mí, rozando mi boca con los besos más ligeros. Pero eso no era suficiente para mí. Mis brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello y junté nuestros cuerpos, y presioné mis labios más firmemente sobre los suyos.

El calor se encendió entre nosotros. Mis manos sostenieron su camisa mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban. Sus cálidas manos jugaron con la piel de mi cintura. Mi cuerpo se encendió en llamas.

"¿Estás segura que quieres esto?" preguntó, incluso mientras sus dientes tiraban del lóbulo de mi oreja.

"Te deseo," jadeé. "Por favor."

"Soy tuyo," murmuró contra mi cuello, "Completamente."

Me aparté lo justo para alcanzar los botones de su camisa. Mis dedos temblaban, pero no en miedo, mientras sus ojos observaban cuidadosamente todos mis movimientos.

Abrí su camisa para exponer su suave pecho. Mis manos viajaron de sus pectorales hasta sus abdominales bien definidios, bajando hasta la V que desaparecía en sus jeans. Tomó una bocanada de aire. Yo dudé.

"¿Alguna vez has…hecho esto antes?" tenía que preguntar. No cambiaría mi decisión de la otra forma, pero necesitaba saber.

Sacudió su cabeza. "No, no lo he hecho."

Era un alivio. "Yo tampoco."

"¿Estás nerviosa?" preguntó.

Sonreí. "Sólo positivamente. ¿Tú?"

"Definitivamente de forma positiva."

Mis manos regresaron a su pecho y las suyas fueron al borde de mi camisa. La estiró sobre mi cabeza. Me sentí increíblemente expuesta en mi único corpiño bueno, uno azul de encaje que mi madre había comprado un día, a conjunto con las panties.

"Muy linda," sonrió mientras se quitaba su camisa abierta. En eso sus brazos regresaron a mi alrededor y besó mi hombro. "Muy, muy linda." Sus labios viajaron hacia abajo para rozar el abultamiento de mis pechos, y sentí su mano en mi espalda, justo sobre el broche del sujetador.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó, mirando hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas. Asentí temblorosamente.

Edward abrió el broche, y dejé que el pedazo de encaje y satén se deslizara de mis brazos y cayera en el suelo. Edward se congeló, mirándome con anhelo. Mi respiración se cortó en mi pecho.

"Sabía que serías más hermosa de lo que había imaginado," suspiró.

Mi corazón revoloteó. "¿Imaginaste?"

Sus manos eran cálidas en mi estómago, deslizándose hacia arriba. "No pude evitarlo," me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. En eso sus palmas envolvieron mis pechos. Jadeé ante la sensación de su piel deslizándose sobre mis pezones.

"Tan suave," dijo maravillado. Su cabeza se hundió de nuevo, y reemplazó su mano izquierda con su boca. Succionó suavemente, y corrientes eléctricas se extendieron por mi cuerpo. Mis dedos sostuvieron su pelo. Su lengua jugó conmigo hasta que apenas podía soportarlo antes de que cambiara su boca y mano. La calidez se duplicó mientras trabajaba con mi otro pecho.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo sensibles que eran mis pechos hasta este momento…pero así de fantástico que era, quería más. Quería sentir toda parte de Edward contra toda parte de mí. Quería explorar su cuerpo. Quería memorizarlo para recordarlo para siempre.

"Edward," urgí, estirando suavemente su pelo. Miró hacia arriba interrogante, y yo tiré de nuevo.

Se apartó con una sonrisa. "¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?"

"No…pero es mi turno," insistí.

Edward rió. "Bueno, si es en ese caso…"

Alcancé hacia abajo el botón de sus jeans y lo abrí. El sonido fue extrañamente fuerte en el silencioso cuarto, mezclándose con la pesada respiración de Edward. El cierre fue incluso más audible. Ya suelto, los jeans cayeron alrededor de sus tobillos. Él los pateó, junto con sus sandalias, mientras mis ojos se fijaban en su muy visible erección, presionándose contra sus bóxers de tela negra.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"Creo…me refiero…¿podemos ir a la cama?"

"Claro." Se veía aliviado. ¿Acaso había pensado que quería parar?

Edward se sentó en la cama cautelosamente, y yo aparté mis zapatos y me quité la falda antes de unirme a él. Me urgió al centro de la cama, donde sostuvo su cuerpo sobre mí. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda mientras yo besaba sus anchos hombros, su largo cuello, su suave pecho, su ombligo…

"Bella," gimió. Estaba haciéndose demasiado difícil de alcanzar. Gentilmente lo empujé.

"Voltéate."

Cayó en la cama, extendido como un festín para mi disfrute – y mi boca sí hizo agua un poco.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, confundido por mi observación.

Sonreí. "Estaba pensando que te ves perfecto para comer."

Rió libremente. "Igual que tú."

"Pero todavía es mi turno," dije, regresando a donde había quedado con mis labios sobre su ombligo. Su respiración salía en fuertes jadeos mientras yo besaba por sus caderas. Ese margen rogaba por mi atención. Lamí cuidadosamente, y sus caderas se sacudieron. Eso es interesante. Moví mis dientes sobre el lugar, y él gimió profundamente. Sonreí para mí misma. Aquí estaba yo con el hermoso, increíble y perfecto Edward, y él recibía placer de lo que yo hacía. Era fantástico, y quería darle más.

Mis dedos viajaron por la línea de vello desde su ombligo, deteniéndose en el borde de sus bóxers. Lo escuché…¿gimotear? Lentamente lo deshice de los bóxers, teniendo cuidado con el prominente bulto. Cuando los removí de sus pies, me permití observer. Había visto ilustraciones de la anatomía masculina, pero nunca lo real.

Estaba sorprendida por lo mucho que me gustaba la vista. Había algo hermoso sobre el flujo de su cuerpo, desde anchos hombros hacia delgadas caderas hacia la baja V de su pelvis que dirigía hacia su largo miembro.

No podía estar segura, pero pensé que era probablemente… grande. No estaba segura si siquiera iba a caber, pero tenía que hacerlo, ¿verdad? Se suponía que las chicas debían de tener esas cosas dentro. Estaría bien, me dije a mí misma.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?" ¿Cúanto tiempo había estado viéndolo? Lucía preocupado.

"Bien, bien," respondí. "Es sólo que todo esto es…nuevo."

Asintió con comprensión. "Tal vez es hora de que yo tenga otro turno."

"Está bien," concordé entusiasmada. Podía soportar eso. Se levantó a medias y acercó mi cuerpo al suyo. Se sintió…bien. Correcto. Perfecto. En un movimiento sorpresivamente tierno, puso mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y me besó gentilmente. Suspiré en su boca, y el beso se tornó lento y lánguido como el calor del verano. Sus dedos viajaron por mi espina. Me acerqué más, incluso rozando mi pecho contra el suyo. Eso nos hizo a los dos gemir. Sus dedos se movieron en círculos en mis caderas. Mi piel allí hormigueó vivamente. Me moví más cerca de nuevo, esta vez rozando contra su dureza con mi muslo. Él murmuró algo contra mis labios, pero lo único que entendí fue mi nombre.

De pronto, me volteó sobre mi espalda y se arrodilló entre mis piernas. Yo tragué. Ahora eso sí que era algo digno de ver. Sus manos se apretaron en los lados de mis panties, y empezó a bajarlas, pasando la tela sobre mi cálida piel. Me removí hasta que estuvieron fuera y en el suelo.

Me miró y respiró profundamente. "¿Confías en mí, Bella?"

La respuesta era fácil. "Sí. Por supuesto."

"¿Cerrarías los ojos por mí?" Quería saber el por qué, pero hacer preguntas parecía contradecir toda la situación de la 'confianza', por lo que cumplí sin decir palabra alguna.

"Gracias," dijo en un respiro. Lo sentí moverse en la cama. Sus manos estaban en mis muslos. En eso sentí su respiración dirigirse hacia donde sus manos acababan de estar. Tragué. ¿Qué quería hacer? Y en eso sentí algo cálido y húmedo contra mi sexo.

"¡Mierd- ! ¡Ohh!" Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Allí estaba él, cabeza entre mis piernas, sus propios ojos cerrados en concentración, infligiendo las más maravillosas y alucinantes sensaciones con su lengua. Lamió cuidadosos círculos alrededor de mi sensitivo centro, y en eso succionó suavemente. Su lengua saldría para jugar en mi entrada, y en eso repetiría todo el proceso de nuevo.

Estaba deshaciéndome.

¿Cómo en la tierra supo hacer esto? ¿Por qué me importaba?

Edward Cullen no sólo era comida, agua, y oxígeno. Era Dios.

El calor se contruyó debajo de su boca, creciendo y hormigueando y crepitando y -

"¡Oh, _dios_!" Explotó, irradiándose hacia mis dedos y pies. Mi cuerpo se sintió como si estuviera flotando en una corriente de puro gozo.

Edward resurgió, luciendo increíblemente orgulloso de sí mismo. Era…dulce, realmente, que estuviera tan feliz de haberme hecho feliz. Mi corazón se hinchó un poco más por él.

"Ven aquí." Lo quería más cerca.

Se movió para cernirse sobre mí de nuevo, y acerqué su rostro hacia el mío. Me di cuenta tan pronto como lo besé que me tenía a _mí_ sobre toda su boca, lo que era ciertamente extraño, pero todavía podía saborearlo a _él_, y amaba ese sabor.

"Ahora," jadeé mientras nos apartábamos. "Ya no quiero esperar más."

Él asintió, repentinamente serio, y alcanzó hacia el gabinete de su mesita de noche. Su mano regresó con un condón. Miré ansiosamente mientras abría el envoltorio y se lo enrollaba. Esto era. No había marcha atrás. Y no quería eso.

"Dime que pare, y lo haré," prometió, situándose contra mis caderas.

"No pares." Estaba lista, y lo quería a él.

Lo sentí en mi entrada y sostuve mi respiración.

"Trata de relajarte," murmuró, inclinándose hacia abajo para besarme. Recibí confort de sus labios mientras empezaba a empujarse hacia delante. No, no cabía. Estaba estrechándome dolorosamente para acomodarlo. Sus brazos estaban temblando con esfuerzo.

"Quédate conmigo, Bella," murmuró. No podía hablar, por lo que asentí.

Dio un fuerte empuje, y algo dentro de mí se rompió. Repentinamente ya estaba completamente dentro de mí, y dolía como los mil demonios.

"Lo peor ya pasó," prometió. "¿Estás bien?" No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que él limpió mis lágrimas.

"Estaré bien," le dije. Aunque doliera mucho, no quería que parara. Me sentía tan conectada con él ahora mismo. Como si yo fuera una parte de él, y él una parte de mí. No cambiaría esta sensación por nada.

Vi su garganta flexionarse mientras tragaba, sosteniéndose, y en eso empezó a salirse lentamente. Sus dientes se apretaron y su rostro se contorsionó en placer y agonía. Bastante de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Un gemido salió de sus labios mientras embestía dentro de nuevo. Mejor esta vez. Creo que ayudó que ver su rostro y sonidos de su placer me excitaban increíblemente.

Salió de nuevo, y lo sentí. La primera chispa. Sostuve los hombros de Edward, y él se congeló.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," dije en un respiro, sí queriendo decirlo esta vez. "No pares."

Edward se movió dentro y fuera en un ritmo lento y cuidadoso. Con cada pase, más del dolor se convertía en calidez, derritiéndose en una suave fricción. Empecé a dejarme llevar en ello. Todo lo que escuchaba era la fuerte respiración de Edward, todo lo que veía era su rostro, y todo lo que sentía era él.

"Jesús, Bella," gimió, dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro mientras sus caderas continuaban golpeando las mías. Gemí de vuelta.

"¿Ya se siente bien?" preguntó en mi oído. Lo sostuve con más fuerza.

"Sí. Tan bien."

Gimió y se movió un poco más rápido. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la duplicación de las sensaciones. Así que esto era de lo que se trataba. Edward, dentro de mí, haciéndome sentir de esta forma…era mágico.

"No duraré mucho," murmuró, besando mi cuello. "Te sientes demasiado bien."

"No te contengas," lo urgí. Sabía que no era seguro que volvería a llegar a la cima, y quería que él tuviera la mejor experiencia posible. Quería que me recordara como yo iría a recordarlo a él.

Se movió ligeramente, cambiando su ángulo, lo que le permitió moverse más rápido. Y estaba derribada por lo fantástico que se sentía. Oh, sí que era cierto – Edward realmente era Dios.

"Bella…" dijo mi nombre una y otra vez, mirándome a los ojos. Su intensa fijación hizo mi estómago apretarse en excitación. Sentí el calor construyéndose de nuevo, imposiblemente, y supe sin ninguna duda que iba a venirme de nuevo.

"Edward, estoy cerca," gemí, enterrando mis dedos en sus caderas. Él gruñó y se anguló hacia arriba, impactando un punto dentro de mí que hizo que los dedos de mis pies se enroscaran.

"¡Bella!" Esta vez la voz de Edward fue un quejido gutural. Lo miré deshacerse ante mí, y de esa forma, estaba pasando de nuevo…oh, estaba pasando. Mi cuerpo se apretó alrededor de él y volé en un frenesí, indefensa contra el placer que me rasgaba. Se sintió que había pasado un largo tiempo antes de que regresara.

En algún momento del caos, Edward había caído lánguido sobre mí. Su cabello cosquilleaba mi rostro. Yo lo acaricié y vi que mi mano estaba temblando. Los dos estábamos sudados y exhaustos, y era la mejor sensación del mundo.

"Maldición, Bella," suspiró, acariciando mi hombro con su nariz. "Nunca imaginé que sería así."

"Yo tampoco." Lo apreté fuertemente contra mí.

Luego de unos momentos de un calmado silencio, envuelta en el cuerpo de Edward, mis párpados empezaron a sentirse pesados. Cuando bostecé, él se apartó de mí. Yo protesté, pero él simplemente arropó la sábana a mi alrededor antes de salirse de la cama.

"Ya vuelvo," prometió. Se precipitó hacia el baño, probablemente para disponerse del condón, y momentos después regresó. Lo vi caminar por el cuarto extinguiendo las velas una por una, y disfruté la vista de su desnudo cuerpo en movimiento. Tenía un cuerpo de nadador, decidí. Me encantaría verlo nadando sin ropa.

Cuando el cuarto estaba iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna, regresó a la cama y envolvió su cuerpo alrededor del mío. Me sentí segura, protegida, alegre. El sueño llegó rápidamente, y sólo soñé con él.

----------

Me desperté con la luz del sol en mi rostro. Ese era prácticamente un milagro de Forks en Septiembre –

Semtiembre. El primero de septiembre. Me iba de Forks mañana.

Mientras el pánico crecía en mi pecho, un brazo se apretó alrededor de mi cintura, y recordé por qué odiaba irme.

Edward.

Murmuró algo en sus sueños mientras me volteaba para verlo. La luz del sol de la mañana era hermosa en su rostro, haciendo que su piel brillara, y una cascada de tonos era visible en su desaliñado cabello. Sus pestañas caían contra su piel como pequeños y delicados dedos acariciándolo. Sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba en una adormilada sonrisa.

Estaba enamorada de él.

Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba enamorada…y tenía que dejarlo. Mis ojos ardieron con lágrimas y me deslicé dentro de sus brazos, esperando que todo desaparecería si él sólo me sostenía lo suficientemente fuerte.

Él presionó su nariz en mi cabello mientras se despertaba y dio un feliz suspiro. Me sostuve en él como si fuera un salvavidas.

"Buenos días, Bella," murmuró, besando mi frente.

"Buenos días," apenas pude decir, pero escuchó las lágrimas en mi voz y se apartó ligeramente, alarmado.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso yo – acaso te lastimé anoche? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa…?"

"No, no," respondí a todo aquello, sacudiendo mi cabeza fuertemente. "Fue perfecto, todo. Sólo que…no quiero que termine," confesé.

Su rostro estaba abruptamente lleno de angustia. "Yo tampoco."

"¿No podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí un rato? ¿En nuestro pequeño mundo?"

Sonrió suavemente. "No me atrevería a dejarte ir."

----------

La mañana pasó demasiado rápido. Nos quedamos en la cama por un largo tiempo, hablando, besándonos y haciendo el amor de nuevo. No importaba que yo estuviera herida. Estar con él valía la pena. En la ducha, nos lavamos el uno al otro, y admiré la forma en que la jabonosa agua corría de sus hombros hasta sus pies, brillando sobre su piel. Otro recuerdo que guardar.

Luego de vestirnos, fue incómodo, evitando lo inevitable. La tarde se estaba yendo, deslizándose como agua en nuestras manos.

Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo.

"Hice algo para ti," dijo, sacando una carátula negra. El CD de adentro tenía "Canciones para Bella" escrito con marcador permanente a través de él con su linda letra – elegante, pero todavía masculina de alguna forma. Había listado las pistas por detrás. Observé el contenido.

"¿Éste eres tú?" jadeé, reconociendo los primeros pocos títulos. "¿Grabaste esto para mí?"

Se encogió de hombros, incómodo y tímido. "El sonido no es de buena calidad, pero… supongo que quería que te llevaras una parte de mí contigo."

Las lágrimas regresaron. Lo abracé fuertemente. "Nunca olvidaré este verano," juré, más para mí misma que para él. "Nunca te olvidaré a _ti_."

"Hey, no te pongas así," dijo, riendo con dificultad. "Esto no ha terminado. No es como si estuviéramos viviendo en las Edades Bárbaras. Me refiero, tenemos el número del uno del otro. Incluso existe esta novedosa cosa llamada Internet que podríamos intentar."

Reí y le sonreí, pero mi corazón estaba infeliz. Hablar por teléfono no era lo mismo que estar con él. Oh, eso sería suficiente para mí, si tenía que serlo…pero él iría a querer a alguien que podría llevar a cenar, alguien que fuera a sus conciertos, alguien a quien podría tocar…

El pensamiento de Edward tocando a otra persona hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

"¿Acaso te dije alguna vez lo que pensé cuando te vi por primera vez?" preguntó.

"No." Estaba tratando de distraerme, y bendíganlo, estaba funcionando.

"Estaba caminando hacia el escenario cuando te vi, escondida en la esquina. Eras tan diferente a todas las demás mujeres en ese bar…encaramadas en ese taburete como si fuera un pedestal. Te veías de alguna forma inocente y prudente a pesar de tus años. Y tus ojos eran… tan atentos, expresivos, como si nunca te perderías algo. Te vi por el rabillo del ojo todo el tiempo que toqué. Y cuando salí del escenario, vi ese ridículo de Mike Newton hablándote. Estaba tan celoso, y tan convencido de que él no te merecía. Tenía que intervenir. Y en eso… en eso escuché tu voz por primera vez, y supe que había encontrado el sonido más hermoso en el mundo."

"Oh, Edward…" ¿Cómo podía decirme cosas tan locas y perfectas? ¿Cómo podía decirlas realmente?

"Cuando caminaste en ese escenario y abriste tu boca," le dije, "mi mundo dio un giro completo."

El sol estaba cayendo en el punto del atardecer afuera. Suspiré.

"Tienes que irte," dijo sombríamente. Asentí. Estaba Charlie, y había que empacar, y…oh, dios, no quería irme.

"Te llevaré afuera," susurró, llevando mi bolso. Bajando las escaleras fue irreal, como caminando a través de un sueño. Me sentía perdida.

Un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ya estábamos frente a mi camioneta. Era como la primera noche de nuevo mientras él me ayudaba a adentrarme. Esta vez él sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y plantó un largo y persistente beso en mis labios. Pasó de dulce a pasional a desesperado, finalmente a melancólico mientras se apartaba, la resignación acechando sus ojos.

No podía decir adiós; ni tampoco él. De todos modos sólo conocíamos él "nos vemos mañana". Él observó mientras yo me iba conduciendo, hasta que estuve fuera de vista. Sabía porque yo también lo estaba mirando, incapaz de apartar la mirada del espejo retrovisor.

Las lágrimas empezaron mientras los árboles se cerraron sobre mí y no pararon, ni siquiera para poder darle una explicación a Charlie mientras me apresuraba escaleras arriba. Corrí hacia mi habitación y me acurruqué en mi cama, tratando de sostenerme en una sola pieza cuando se sentía como si estuviera partiéndome en pedazos.

En algún momento alrededor de las ocho, encontré un tipo de entumecimiento, el cual rápidamente se convirtió en culpa. Estaba ignorando a Charlie en mi última noche con él. Pero el pensamiento de tratar de explicarme con él me mantenía en mi cuarto. Necesitaba empacar, enfocarme. Pero en eso abrí el bolso que había llevado a donde Edward y encontré el CD, y el mundo se revolvió a su alrededor de nuevo.

Lo puse en el reproductor sin pensarlo, poniendo los audífonos para que así sólo oiría a Edward. Su voz me bañó, el veneno y la cura. Me distraje con la lista de pistas de nuevo. Había escogido todas mis favoritas…mis ojos encontraron la última canción. "Llevo tu corazón conmigo," decía.

No…no podía ser.

Cambié impacientemente hasta llegar a la última pista, extrañamente desesperada. Su voz fluyó en una urgente y quieta melodía, siendo apoyada con las delicadas vibraciones de un piano.

_Llevo__ tu corazón conmigo (lo llevo en mi  
corazón) nunca estoy sin él (a cualquier parte  
que vaya amor mío__; __y todo lo que hago__  
__por mí mismo lo haces tú__,__ amada mía)  
no temo  
al destino (pues tú eres mi destino, mi amor) no quiero  
el mundo (pues hermosa tú eres mi mundo, mi verdad)  
__y tú eres todo lo que una luna siempre ha sido__  
__y todo lo que un sol cantará siempre eres tú_

_Aquí está el secreto más profundo que nadie sabe  
(aquí está la raíz de la raíz y el brote del brote  
y el cielo del cielo de un árbol llamado vida; el cual crece  
más alto de lo que un alma puede esperar o lo que la mente puede esconder)  
y este es el prodigio que mantiene a las estrellas separadas_

_Llevo tu corazón (lo llevo en mi corazón)_

Mi corazón revoloteó alrededor en mi pecho como un pájaro encerrado. Había puesto mi poema favorito de _E. E. Cummings_ en música, y tan cierto que era ello. Mi corazón se quedaría con él, no importa a donde fuera – Phoenix, China, Antártica…ningún sitio era lo suficientemente lejos para que mi corazón viniera conmigo.

Escuché la canción una y otra vez.

_…pues hermosa tú eres mi mundo, mi verdad…_

Me amaba, me di cuenta. Me amaba, y yo tenía que dejarlo.

Lloré de nuevo. Mi llanto disminuyó mientras yo creaba fantasías…fantasías de quedarme aquí en Forks, de estar con Edward, de ir al colegio con Alice, de mirar a Edward tocar…

Y mi cansada mente empezó a pensar en formas de hacer las fantasías reales.

¿Y si Edward y yo huíamos juntos? ¿Y si yo huía y vivía con los Cullen?... ¿Y si me quedaba con Charlie, me mudaba con él? Renée y Phil iban en serio…ella no me necesitaba como antes. El colegio no ha empezado, en Forks o en Phoenix. Podía matricularme sin perderme nada. Conocería a algunas personas en el colegio. Y Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward.

Estaba volando escaleras abajo.

Charlia había estado durmiendo al frente de la televisión, pero su cabeza se levantó ante mi ruidosa cercanía.

"¿Bells? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Papá…¿puedo quedarme? Es decir, ¿puedo quedarme a vivir contigo?"

Me miró boquiabierto, como un pez. "Pero tú odias Forks, Bella."

Tragué. "Las cosas cambian. Soy feliz aquí, papá. Quiero quedarme."

Podía ver la tentativa felicidad en sus ojos. "Si eso es lo que quieres, y si tu madre acepta, entonces me encantaría que te quedaras, Bells."

Sentí la primera felicidad desde que había dejado a Edward temprano. Abracé a Charlie con fiereza, mucho para su sorpresa, y corrí hacia el teléfono. Llamar a Renée era el siguiente paso. Era tarde en Phoenix, pero ella probablemente estaría despierta, y no podía esperar hasta la mañana.

Renée discutió conmigo por tres horas sobre mi decisión. Hice el error de hablarle sobre Edward. Pensó que estaba abandonándolo todo y moviéndome a través del país por un flechazo. Era casi imposible explicarle que era más que eso – que era realmente feliz ahora, que tenía más amigos aquí de los que nunca hice en Phoenix.

"Mamá, por favor," finalmente rogué. "No hay nada para mí en Phoenix. Estás haciendo tu propia vida; ¿acaso no puedes dejarme hacer la mía?"

Suspiró profundamente. "Eres tan terca como tu padre, Isabella. Si…realmente crees que serás feliz, entonces supongo que tendré que dejarte ir."

"Gracias," dije en un respiro. Mi cabeza nadó con alivio.

Cuando terminé por teléfono con Renée, eran casi las tres de la mañana. Charlie había ido a la cama hace horas, sabiendo de antemano lo mucho que Renée podía alargar una discusión.

Quería ir directamente hacia Edward y contarle las buenas noticias, pero me retuve. Se suponía que su familia regresaba la noche pasada, y mientras él tal vez no le de importancia que yo entre en su casa a mitad de la noche, sus padres probablemente sí.

Exhausta pero todavía emocionada, me acurruqué en la cama con los audífonos puestos de nuevo y escuché a Edward hasta que su voz me arrulló hasta dormirme.

----------

El reloj digital leía las 10:21. Era extraño para mí dormir tanto, de verdad. Oh, cierto, he estado despierta con Renée hasta las tres discutiendo sobre –

_Edward_.

Salté fuera de la cama y luché en búsqueda de ropa y artículos de aseo. Tenía que buscarle, que decirle. Pero no luciendo como estaba, luego de todo el lloriqueo y las peleas y dormirme hasta tarde. Primero, una ducha.

Igualmente, me apresuré a través de la rutina matutina, incapaz de calmarme. Nada estaría bien hasta que le dijera a Edward.

Vestida y lista para irme, me moví rápidamente pasando al lado de Charlie en la sala de estar.

"¡Hey, Bells! ¿A dónde vas?" demandó, levantándose sin prisa de su silla para seguirme.

"Yo…necesito decirle a Alice las buenas noticias," mentí.

Me dio una mirada escéptica de policía. "¿Acaso no puedes hacer eso por teléfono?"

"Pero será mejor si la sorprendo en persona," dije. "¿Por favor, papá? ¿No te importa, verdad?"

Rodó los ojos y sacudió hacia la puerta. "Bien, ve, ve. Pero no te tardes mucho. Tenemos que inscribirte en el colegio."

"¡Gracias, papá!" grité sobre mi hombro. Ya estaba fuera de la casa, corriendo por mi camioneta. Cuando estuve en camino, presioné el acelerador, desobedeciendo los límites de velocidad para alcanzarlo más rápido. Tenía que desacelerar para navegar por el tortuoso camino hacia su casa, pero eventualmente, salí de los árboles y vi el lugar que he terminado por ver como una casa.

Me puse nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y contemplaba el irme a casa y llamar en vez. Tal vez Edward no se sentía de esa forma sobre mí. Tal vez no se sentiría cómodo conmigo quedándome.

_No_, me recordé a mí misma, escribió esa canción, _la cantó queriendo decir las palabras_. Tuve que tener fe en que sí lo dijo de verdad.

Toqué la puerta temblorosamente. Esme Cullen abrió.

"¡Oh, Bella! Pensé que ya te habías ido – estaba tan desilucionada por no ser capaz de volver a verte."

"Ha habido un cambio de planes," dije, incapaz de esconder mi emoción.

Ella sonrió. "Supongo que estas aquí por Edward entonces. Ha estado deprimido en su cuarto desde que llegamos a casa, tocando la musica más melancólica. Algo me dice que tú eres quien puede alegrarlo."

"Gracias, Esme," sonreí, no perdiendo tiempo en dirigirme escaleras arriba.

Me di cuenta que mientras me acercaba su puerta estaba medio abierta. Podía escucharlo tocar la guitarra desde el pasillo. La música _era_ melancólica. Eché un vistazo adentro; Edward estaba en su sofá, su espalda hacia la puerta. Lo vi tocar por unos segundos antes de poner la guitarra a un lado abruptamente en frustración y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

_Oh, Edward._

Me adentré ligeramente, mis pasos sofocados por la gruesa alfombra. Su cabeza todavía estaba entre sus manos cuando yo lo alcancé. Coloqué mi mano en su hombro suavemente.

Suspiró pesadamente. "No hay nada que puedas hacer, mamá."

Tragué. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo, entonces?"

Su cabeza se movió rápidamente hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me vio.

"Bella. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Se levantó de un salto y me atrapó en sus brazos, y yo no estuve más nerviosa. "Pensé que estarías en el aeropuerto para ahora…¿qué…?"

No pude esconder mi emoción. "He decidido convertirme en una residente de Forks a tiempo completo. Me refiero, con mi papá aquí, no hay razón por la que no podría quedarme…y, ya sabes, ¿quién no querría una educación en Forks?"

Rió y me dio vueltas alrededor en círculos, casi golpeando su guitarra en el proceso.

"¿De verdad? ¿Te quedas?"

"No podía irme. Si estás llevando mi corazón contigo, creo que necesito quedarme cerca de él."

Sonrió. "¿Te gustó la canción?"

"La amé," le dije honestamente. "Es tan hermosa."

"Tú también llevas mi corazón, sabes," dijo tiernamente, sus ojos mostrando su vulnerabilidad.

Lo besé suavemente. "Creo que conseguí la mejor parte del trato."

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? :D

Espero sus opiniones ^^

¡Gracias por haber leído!

-Mariale


End file.
